


Han's Not Solo

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han's Not Solo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Hawaii Five-0 or Star Wars. And the world rejoiced.  
>  This is all [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_steve/profile)[**team_steve**](http://community.livejournal.com/team_steve/)'s fault. We were doing a live episode discussion tonight and this is what came of it. You all better appreciate it.

“No way,” Danny said shaking his head in horror. “There is no way in hell I am ever putting that on.”

“A bet’s a bet.” Steve smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re going to chicken out.”

“Chicken out?!” Danny exclaimed. “Let’s get one thing straight. Williams’ never go back on their word. Our word is golden; you can take it to the bank.”

“Okay then.” Steve said holding out the hanger. “Put it on.”

“Fucking Rutgers,” Danny muttered as he grabbed the hanger and stalked toward the bathroom. “Who’d have thought they’d lose to Hawaii?”

“I did.” Steve pointed out mildly, as he pulled a chair around so that it faced the bathroom door and made himself comfortable.

“Of course you did.” You never lose at anything.” Danny said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

“Then why did you make the bet?” Steve called through the door.

“It was a matter of principle!” Danny said loosening his tie. “No team from New Jersey should lose to a school who’s mascot is a Rainbow!”

“They’re actually the Warriors.” Steve corrected as he dug out his cell phone and turned on the camera mode.

“Whatever!” Danny yelled as he stripped off his clothes. “Why the hell did you pick this anyway?”

“I said you were going to help me fulfill a fantasy.” Steve said. “And that was every teenage boy’s fantasy.”

“Shouldn’t you have gotten this out of your system with Catherine?” Danny asked as he pulled on the offending garment. He winced as the metal scraped and pinched in some very sensitive places.

“She never lost a bet.” Steve laughed.

“Figures,” Danny muttered, looking at himself in the full length mirror. It was grotesque really. Men just shouldn’t wear bikinis, especially chain mail ones. He grabbed the cups and tried to reposition them so that they wouldn’t pinch his nipples. All things considered, he was surprised it fit, even across his broad shoulders. In fact, it fit too well. “Steven? Did you have this made special?”

“Maybe,” Steve responded almost too quiet for Danny to hear through the door.

“You’re sick. You know that?” Danny asked before taking a deep breath and throwing open the door. To his dismay he was immediately met with the flashes from Steve’s camera phone. He tried his best to cover his eyes but he knew it was useless. “Is that necessary?!”

“Oh yes.” Steve said taking a few more pictures before shoving the phone into his pocket. “How else will I prove it to Chin and Kono.”

Danny groaned at the thought of the teasing he was going to be getting around the office for the rest of his life. He was never going to bet against Steve ever again. “Okay Han, you’ve had your fun but this pinches--”

“Where exactly does it pinch?” Steve interrupted in a husky voice.

Danny looked up in surprise. This was actually turning Steve on. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said it was a fantasy. Danny wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that but the hungry look in Steve’s eyes sent a thrill straight to his cock. He supposed he could indulge Steve just this once.

“Right here,” Danny whispered caressing the bra cups before moving his hands lower. “And here.”

Not breaking eye contact with Steve, he walked forward slowly, gently running his hands over the bra. He stopped in front of Steve, knelt down between his legs and looked pointedly at his crotch. “So Han, is that your light saber or are you happy to see me?”

“I’m always happy to see you.” Steve said gruffly as Danny began running his hands up and down Steve’s thighs occasionally ghosting them over his straining cock. Steve arched his back each time Danny’s hands found his erection.

“Good to hear it.” He said moving to unzip Steve’s pants, the chain mail rattling as he leaned forward. Danny reached into Steve’s pants, pulled out Steve’s cock and leaned forward to lick a drop of precum off of the tip. At the touch of Danny’s tongue Steve let out a moan and twined his fingers into Danny’s hair. Steve started to guide Danny’s head forward but Danny pulled back. “Not so fast. I think there are some pictures that need deleting first.”

“What?” Steve asked in confusion.

“The pictures,” Danny said, “either you delete them or you get up close and personal with your hand.”

“But the bet--” Steve started.

“Would you rather show those pictures to Chin and Kono?” Danny asked reaching out to slowly pump Steve’s erection. “Or finish this.”

Steve wordlessly reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone, shoving it into Danny’s free hand. Danny quickly scanned the photos, deleting all of them, but not before he texted the best one to himself. He figured it might come in handy in the future. Mission accomplished, he leaned forward and took Steve’s cock into his mouth.

“Mmm.” Steve moaned as Danny slowly moved his head up and down, occasionally pausing to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Danny held Steve’s hips down firmly, determined to draw this out as long as he could. He looked up and met Steve’s eyes as he began to hum the way he knew Steve liked. After several minutes, he moved his hands off of Steve’s hips and loosened his mouth as Steve began to thrust forward.

“Danny!” Steve yelled as he came in several spurts.

Danny did his best to swallow but a bit of come leaked out of the corners of his mouth. He leaned back and wiped at his mouth. Steve leaned forward and grabbed Danny’s arms, gently guiding him forward into a brief kiss.

“Thank you.” Steve said simply.

Danny nodded, shifting uncomfortably in the metal bikini. “Now if you don’t mind I’m going to change out of this before you return the favor.”

Steve laughed, “whatever you want, Leia.”

“Don’t call me Leia.” Danny said, moving back toward the bathroom.

“You called me Han.” Steve pointed out.

“That’s different.” Danny said. “You liked it.

Steve just grinned.


End file.
